logicalismfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyashita Hiro
Miyashita Hiro is a recurring character in Logicalism categorized under the Kisetsu no section. Appearance Hiro has short sunset orange colored hair, and is usually tied up. She has brown eyes, and at one point when she was still enrolled in Tsukimizaka Academy, she wore glasses in her highschool days (in Sakasama no Kami-sama). It's said that most people believe Hiro is a man with an effeminate face, because she dresses in boyish clothes and ties up her hair. Overall, most of Hiro's costumes are brown or brunette colored. Background Miyashita Hiro's real identity is "Aoi Moyuno". She's the daughter of Aoi Kazuya and Aoi Chiyo, (however, it was later revealed that his true father is actually Kuranaga Nao). She's friends with "Miyashita Hiro" and Tokieda Kyohei; whom she's also classmates with. After the events of "Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki", she switched identity with the orphaned "Miyashita Hiro"; and was taken in by Mikami (who at the time, was also living with Shirakawa Haruka) Hiro transferred schools after the event, (Mikami's office relocated) and currently, she is a student at Nijinoha University studying in the music department with Nishimori Sota; whom she met when she attended Tsukimizaka Academy, and befriended through the events of "Sakasama no Kami-sama". Roles Role in "Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki" After she discovered her father Kazuya committed suicide, she contacted the police and an investigation was in order. Her mother Chiyo, hired private detective Mikami to investigate a painting which had been stolen on the same day as Kazuya's suicide. Merely as a result of investigating a painting, both Hiro's mother and friend was killed. It was then that Mikami decided to take her in after she agreed to live as 'Miyashita Hiro'. Role in "Sakasama no Kami-sama" In Sakasama no Kami-sama, Hiro starts her first day in Tsukimizaka Academy. She was a transfer's student there, and Hiro met Sota for the first time in that school. Along the way, she tried to befriend him. Later, she, along with several other students were later barricaded in the school after a man named Sumito claimed that he'd had planted explosives around the school. Hiro contacted Mikami for help and waited as Sumito gave them an order; to find the records of a student named "Himeno Mikami". Role in "Kimi Hitori" After Sota's death on July 7th, Hiro made a wish on Tanabata saying she wanted to correct the mistakes of three days prior. Her wish was granted and Sota kept jumping from the world of July 7th; a world where 'no one' is there, and the "rewinded" world of July 4th. In order for Hiro to correct her mistakes, she asked Mikami to not tell Sota who the girl Murasaki Mizuki is. She was the one who murdered Sota on that night. The two had a date, and most of the time Hiro pretended that she knew nothing of Sota's existence on the "July 7th" world, but then she revealed herself in the July 7th world by calling Sota's phone. The next "day", she tried to meet up with Sota without Mizuki knowing it. Once they met, Hiro revealed a knife, and told him that it was necessary for her to kill Sota there in order for him to go back to the "real" world. Although Hiro was injured by a surprise attack by Mizuki, she was able to successfully kill Sota. In the "real" world where time was back to normal, Hiro ended up in the hospital. She was later accompanied by Sota throughout the whole thing. Role in "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" Hiro (along with Haruka) will be the third person to join your party. You'll find the two of them after you've walked through the forest and go near the entrance of the town. There'll be a cutscene when you meet these two, and after saving them from a red flower monster, the two'll join your group. Hiro's weapon in Naki Oukoku no Phantom is a knife. Role in the Comics Trivia *In March 2014's White Day Event, Hiro won first place. (a number of 259 chocolates / votes) Gallery Costume= Hiro drinkme.jpg|Hiro in one of the illustrations in the top page Hiro_whiteday.jpg|Hiro in her White Day 2014 costume Hiro_16_2016.jpg|Hiro age 16 (2016) Hiro 16.jpg|Hiro age 16 Hiro 12.jpg|Hiro age 12 Hiro norma.jpg|Hiro's previous main illustration (2013-2015) |-|Song= HINATA Haruhana - 雨降りのカフェ・オ・レ|Hiro in "Amefuri Cafe au Lait" |-|Game= Hiro_naki.png|Hiro as she appear in "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" Link *Logicalism (Character page) Category:Character Category:Kisetsu no Character Category:Character featured in Kimi Hitori Category:Character featured in Sakasama no Kami-sama Category:Character featured in Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki Category:Character featured in Naki Oukoku no Phantom